Feral Compulsion
by Severus-is-my-man5690
Summary: Harry is a submissive feral mutant who has been used by The Labs since he was 9. Once he's freed, will he be able to overcome the trauma and earn new family members? Or will he be too far gone? (All warnings on first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Feral Compulsion  
** _Chapter One_

A/N: Harry is a submissive feral mutant who has been used by The Labs since he was 9. Once he's freed, will he be able to overcome the trauma and earn new family members? Or will he be too far gone? Mutation is Dominant Genetic. Non-Magic. All Wizards/Witches are mutants. Hogwarts is a European school for mutants. Slash. Lemon. Lime.

Ooooo

Harry watched the unknown man from a corner of the small room. His arms around his knees, which were drawn up to his chest. The moment the men had dragged the unconscious man into his room he could smell the firey hint of Alpha in him.

They'd never given him a roommate. Why now? Why an Alpha?

Harry tensed as he saw the Alpha begin to wake. His heart pounding in his ears.

The man seemed to be fighting the sleeping drugs that were a common item around here. He was trying to sit up, and shake the fog from his head at the same time. Harry wished he'd just stay asleep. He could see the man squinting at him now, almost a mock glare. Finally the man seemed to be fully be upright in a siting position, his head in his hands. Maybe he had a headache?

"Where are we, kid?" The man asked with a grizzly voice, locking onto Harry's emerald green site.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry couldn't help but hunch down in fear when the man growled in answer.

"What's your name?"

Harry didn't answer. Mostly because he couldn't remember the last time he'd used his voice. He knew, as well, there was no use talking to the other freaks. Everyone but him seemed to perish at the hands of the Dr.s tests.

"Alright, then." The gruff man said. Scooting his back up against the opposite wall from him. "Any clue why we're both naked?"

Again, Harry shrugged. Ducking his head.

"You're such a chatty kathy, aren't you."

ooooo

Logan had started counting days with notches on the wall after each food tray the henchman would push in. Between him and the runt, they had to split one "meal". The contents of it were the worst tasting edibles he'd ever consumed. The kid didn't seem to care though, so he figured that must be the norm as to what was fed around here.

He was wondering the reason as to why he'd even been brought here. It had been a total of 7 food trays. What he could only guess was the equivalent of days, and neither of them had left this room.

Before Logan could think anymore on this subject, the black adimandtium door opened with a screech of metal on metal. Two armored guards charged in, sleek powerful automatic guns targeting both of them. Not glancing at the runt, he released his claws, charging at the men. They're bullets couldn't stop him. Hearing a quick succession of _whoop whoop whoop_ , Logan felt the sting of needles jammed into his torso. Feeling the burn of an injection that was making his vision fade, he dropped to his knees before his world went blank.

Ooooo

The last thing Harry could see before he was yanked from the room, was the alpha falling from the sleeping bullets. As soon as the guard tore him from the room they slapped bracers on his wrist that were connected together by a single loop.

They dragged him down a few turns until they reached a room that he didn't recognize, but when they brought him into the room he knew the Dr. This was the one he hated the most.

They harshly shoved him into a semi reclined chair. Connecting the bracers to a chain above his head, as well as securing a tight belt across his lap. When they began cuffing his ankles in, he tried kicking them. He didn't want to be tied down in this room. The guard gave a tough jerk on his leg, causing him to semi slide on the chair. The shock allowing both the Dr. and the guard to set the ankle cuffs.

Harry couldn't get his breathing to slow down. This had never happened before. Halfway through his panic attack, Harry realized the Dr. was talking. He always tried to pay attention to what they had to say. They always had a habit of giving away information about what they were doing. Thinking he was too stupid to understand it.

"-do today?" He heard from the Dr. really wishing he'd heard the beginning.

"I wasn't told, no." The guard responded.

"Since the two animals won't seem to copulate on their own, we have to give them a reason to." The Dr. said as he brought a red liquid filled syringe into Harry's field of vision. What was copulate? Why did they want him and the alpha to do it? "Tell me, Mr. Hanson, what causes dogs to breed?"

"Sex?" The guard, Mr. Hanson, responded.

"And why do they _have_ sex?" The Dr. said as he prepped the syringe. Removing the air from the tube.

"'Cause the bitch goes in heat?" Mr. Hanson answered.

"I knew you were a smart one!" The Dr. said with a smirk. "This here will create a natural recurring cycle that imitates the heat period. This one already has a natural uterus. We're just pushing things in the right direction." Harry remembered what Aunt Marge used to say. _If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup._ Did they want him to have puppies? He wasn't a dog. "When this is injected, I'll need a semen sample. I'll be comparing the Alpha and the Submissive." The Dr. said as he sharply jabbed the needle into Harry's thigh.

Harry couldn't help the wine that escaped him as he pushed the red liquid inside him he could feel it burning, and spreading like wildfire. Liquid fire was flying through his whole body. He couldn't focus past the fire. It was _so_ hot!

He could slowly feel it fading a fraction, but with the intense magma leaving his veins he felt a severe pressure in his crotch. Which was now the major source of the burn. Pulling on the chain above him he felt his hips rise up in the seat, only to be restrained by the strap around his stomach. With the slowly fading mind fog, Harry noticed the guard was staring at him like he'd just won a trophy. Why?

Harry didn't see the man's hand move until he felt a finger tracing the length of his penis. Again his hips arched against his will. "P-PLEASE!" Harry yelled, his voice cracking from a long time of disuse. His head rolled back against the chair when the finger returned for a second seductive pet, this time with a little flick at the end. Why was he begging this man? How were they making him feel like it was heaven and hell at the same time?

The Dr. and the Mr. Hanson were talking, but he couldn't hear a word as Mr. Hanson had his hand grasping his full penis just at that moment. Harry screamed as the man squeezed, making the heat 10 times more worse. When Mr. Hanson took his thumb and slid it across the hole that was now leaking liquid he was pretty sure he almost passed out. He could feel a solid object placed at the end of his penis right before Mr. Hanson started pumping his hand up and down. Up and down. Again a low keening sound escaped him. Why was he doing this? It felt so good, but it burned so bad!

The tight pressure in his crotch was increasing. His breath coming in short puffs. He hadn't been looking at Mr. Hanson since he'd touched his hole. His head too far rolled back. He could feel his eyes rolling into his head as the pressure in his crotch became unbearable. Pulling on the chains again a scream ripped through his mouth as his body was shook with a large convulsion. He now lay limp on the chair. His breath coming in gasps.

Harry didn't remember being dragged back through the halls. Or the turns they took. Too consumed by the increasing return of the heat in his veins that was spreading straight to his Crotch again. He couldn't do that again! Why hadn't the heat gone away?

Ooooo

Logan had woken some time ago to find they'd taken the runt. He'd obviously thought too soon, because they were now starting with they're tests. Why only take one of them though?

Hearing the door open again, Logan didn't bother moving. He didn't fancy another round with those tranquilizers that were now directed right at him.

They threw the runt in, very lazily, and slammed the heavy metal door behind them. At first he didn't notice it, the reason the runt was letting soft wines out on the floor. Then as soon as he caught a sniff of the pheromones he could feel Wolverine battling to claim the submissive.

Logan slowly stood, fully intent on going further from the kid, but he found himself frozen on the spot. The longer he stood there just soaking in the smell, the more prominent he could feel Wolverine becoming. Before he realized what he was doing, Logan marched towards the submissive and flipped the kid on his back to get a look at him. See how he was fairing. The moment his blue eyes met green, he felt all his control had gone.

Ooooo

Wolverine slowly knelt on hands and knees ontop of the submissive. Not wanting to scare him with his approach. When the kid let out a low wine, he began running his tongue across the other one's torso. The kids hands grabbing two fists of his hair, causing him to growl as he bit the next spot instead of licked.

Wolverine could smell a human on his mate. He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.

His licks dove lower upon the torso as the smell became stronger. It was still there. Slowly he completely laid his sent across the kids entire waist with his tongue. Still, the invading smell was still there. Growling in annoyance, Wolverine moved lower. His hands grasping the younger one's thighs. Now coming face to face with the damned rotten smell that had invaded HIS mate. In the back of his mind, Logan knew what this meant. Wolverine however, just moved on with marking what was his. His tongue coming out and lathering the tip of his mates erect penis. Wolverine smirking when the kid keened again.

Growling again, Wolverine began licking the base of his mates penis, slowly making his way up. The offending smell was pretty much smothered in his sent, but it was _still_ there. This time when he came for the offending member, he engulfed the entire thing in his mouth. Humming in the back of his throat as he thought that he'd smartly tackled the stupid human. Wolverine kept his mouth over his mates penis for a while, sucking as he felt the kid pull his hair harder. Bobbing his head as he sucked.

Wolverine released the swollen penis with one last lick to the leaking tip. Before he knew it, the kids legs were thrown over his shoulders and he was again licking the smaller feral's chest.

Logan had learned years ago that Wolverine was not the best part of him to be in charge while having sex. His feral side made it all about possession and barely focused on the actual _sex_ part of it, but as he watched through the usual out of body experience he had while Wolverine was in charge, he was shocked to admit he might actually be _doing something_ this time.

Beginning to slowly thrust into the younger feral, Wolverine would match the kid grunt for grunt. His powerful and efficient thrusts hitting the kids pleasure zone nearly every time. Also sending sparks in Wolverine's vision.

The kid still had a tight grasp of his hair, which wolverine had to admit, was a huge turn on. The tighter the kid pulled the harder he'd hit that spot. Sending the kids hips further into the air.

Wolverine soon could feel himself reaching his thresh hold as he began pounding rougher and faster with every thrust. The kid's eyes were now in the back of his sockets from the pleasure filling his nerves.

Bending lower, towards the kid, Wolverine prepared for the finale. His hot breathe ghosting across the young one's neck. As he felt his precious seed filling his mate, Wolverine laid his claim on his jugular at the same time. Breathlessly licking the blood that flowed from the marks.

As the larger feral collapsed to the side of the younger, Logan felt himself in control. "Holy fuck!" He exclaimed in exhaustion. He may be able to spontaneously heal, but it didn't mean his muscles didn't ache or tire.

"'m sorry." A small voice said beside him.

Before Logan could reply, he caught the sent of pheromones again. "For crying out loud!" He cried before he felt his mind shift again.

Ooooo

A/N: Wow I was really gunning when I wrote this, because it's longer than my normal chapters! Yes yes, I know I have a shit ton of other stories to post on, but with FAMILY I am working on chapter 10 right now. So just have to slowly post the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feral Compulsion**

 _Chapter Two_

 _A/N: This chapter skips around a lot. Just to get on with the plot. I know the first chapter was a bit much. But I'll warn you when there's lemon and lime in the current chapter. There really shouldn't be a lot of it. This has BigSister!Jean to both Harry and Logan_

Logan had finally gotten the kid to tell him his name. Harry. Also apparently the length of time he'd been here was; forever. So either the kid didn't know, or he didn't remember, or both.

It had been 14 food trays worth of marks, and Logan was happy to admit that whatever had happened to cause them to "do the dirty" for what felt like a _really_ long time hadn't happened again. That had been torture to recover from the following week. The ass holes who gave the food didn't give nearly enough and he knew Harry was starving the entirety of the week following, because he sure was!

Ooooo

Logan needed to stop eating his thoughts. The marks on the wall were now at 16. Harry and he having spent the entire length of tray 15 doing it like bunnies again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Logan had now began adding when this happened to the marks. Making those marks thicker.

Ooooo

He wasn't surprised on the next 15th food tray when they both spent it oblivious to the world. This time, though, Logan gave the whole tray the kid. He looked like he needed it.

Ooooo

With not being able to see the sun, or tell time in anyway, Logan was unsure if it had really been 5 months of this same shit. Obviously the ass holes were expecting Harry to get pregnant. Didn't they realize he wasn't able to carry a kid at his weight? He, as well, had lost half his body mass.

Ooooo

He was putting the last mark on the wall that marked another 6 months as he listened for Harry's shallow breathing. It was still there, which gave him comfort that the kid hadn't died yet. Harry had not woken from his sleep 2 days ago. Something Logan had immediately took note of, since the two of them slept in a bundle like bears for the body heat.

Logan had been giving the food to Harry for a time that he couldn't even recall. He reckoned if he saw himself right now, he'd not know what he looked like. All the muscle he was accustomed to having been eaten away from lack of food, and over excursion.

Deciding he'd take a little nap, Logan slowly laid down and slung his arm around the younger feral. It'd only be for a little while he rationalized. His subconscious wondering if this would be where he'd finally die. Not in some bloody battle as he'd always thought, but slowly starving and while he was sleeping.

Having fallen asleep so fast, Logan never heard the sounds of optic blasts, clattering guns, or shouting guards.

Ooooo

Jean glanced at the vitals that had just recorded themselves on the small computer attached to the taller of the two males in the med bay. Frowning when most of them still read high. Both of their vitals had been extremely higher than normal. She wouldn't be surprised if either of them had a heart attack before they woke. Of course given from what she found from her initial observations of the two, the higher than normal vitals weren't uncalled for. The two had been in what they could only guess what a nutrient deprived coma since they'd rescued them two weeks ago.

The X-Men who had been sent to the facility these two were at, had apparently made it just in time. These two having been unconscious even then. When she had scanned their stomachs to see if she could tell the last time they'd eaten, she was surprised to find the smaller one's stomach was actually larger than the others.

From what Hank had said, these two were both Feral, an Alpha and Submissive. She could only deduce that for whatever reason, the Alpha had been giving their meager rations to the submissive.

Jean was checking the submissive's vitals when she heard the alpha's pulse on the monitor start to rise as it beeped faster and faster. Stepping around the beds she was surprised to see two steel blue eyes staring her down, following her every move. She just knew he was assessing her threat level.

"It's alright." Jean said, meeting the hard stare. "We've gotten you and your partner out of that place." The man's heart rate was still sky high. The insistent beeping echoing through the med bay. She knew because of the feeding tubes they both had, he wasn't able to talk, although he wasn't making any move to try. Just staring. It was slightly disconcerting. "You'll be alright now." Jean said again. Reaching to run her hands through the mans wild hair. She could see the man watching her, even lifted his arm as if to stop her, but his arm fell when he seemed to be overcome with a dizzy spell. Closing his eyes at the same time as he rode through the spell.

Jean didn't know how long she stood there. Carding her hand through the man's hair, but she knew he'd calmed down when his pulse started dropping, and his eyes started closing. Jean felt herself smile when she heard a rumble similar to a purr coming from the man's chest, as he finally drifted fully to sleep.

Ooooo

Charles Xavier didn't claim to know everything, even though he could in fact try to know everything, he valued his colleagues privacy beyond knowing everything there was about them.

When their two newest charges had been rescued, the team he'd sent had been his most experienced with dealing with imprisoned mutants used for experimentation. As far as the size of the facility went, it was the smallest one he'd ever seen. The only holding chamber being where the two new ferals had been found.

Charles wouldn't even have found them if it hadn't have been for the sudden mind that had reached his in a cry for help, believing they were on the verge of death. It had taken Charles two days to pin point the mutants exact location, and apparently it was just in time too. For the younger mutant who had reached out to him had been paired with another who seemed to be fairing the same fate.

Charles had photos lain on his desk that Jean had taken of the couple as they'd been found, and what the room they were in looked like. These pictures were all horrific in nature, and only Hank McCoy had been privy to them other than those who had been ones to rescue the pair.

There was no bathroom of any kind in the small room, both mutants having apparently designated a corner for such a task. The walls and the door were made from the strongest metal known, adamantium. Yet somehow one of them had created some sort of tally system of hatch marks on the wall. Either marking the days of imprisonment, or something else. What intrigued Charles was the pattern of which these hatches were marked. The first couple on the left had no pattern, but eventually after every 15th something was noted to cause a different mark to be placed.

The two new mutants had been within the mansion for two of these 15th marks, if it was in fact a marking of days. Today marking the third. Whatever it was, he'd have to wait until the two were more recovered to ask them.

Ooooo

Logan was woken by the pungent smell he'd become accustomed to from the pheromones. His eyes darting back and forth in the darkness of the room they both shared.

He didn't know how long they'd been in this room, but they were both still on the feeding tubes, and some sort of liquid coming out of an IV.

Grabbing the base of the IV, Logan swiftly pulled it out. Blood began to spew from the wound before it slowly knitted itself together. Slower than he'd ever remembered himself healing before. Moving on to the feeding tube coming out of his nose, he pulled slower this time. He couldn't get it to move at all, and the pressure hurt like a bitch. Before he could even think on it more, Wolverine was pulling on the tube as hard and fast as he could. The blood that sprouted out of his nose, down his throat and on his chest bringing him halfway back to Logan as they both let a yell of pain escape them.

Laying his head back on the bloody pillow as a sudden wave of dizziness consumed him, Logan didn't feel himself drift to sleep until he was abruptly woken by the light snapping on and two people rushing into the room.

"Oh my God!" The girl exclaimed stopping short of the bed, her hand over her mouth.

"Jean go get a wet wash cloth, we need to see what damage he's done under all this blood." The blue furry beta said behind the woman. The woman snapping to work in an instant.

With the woman gone, Wolverine locked glowing golden eyes with the beta, placing an arm of protection over Harry.

"I know. You're alright." The beta responded.

Before Wolverine could growl back, the red haired woman was back and kneeling in front of him. The beta didn't seem to say anything to her about his shift back to Logan, or maybe he didn't notice. Something about this woman just calmed Wolverine enough to be controlled where he wouldn't normally. When she began wiping his face with the cloth he couldn't help the feeling of his heart swelling. Was this what it felt like to have family to care for you? He wouldn't know. Not with Victor being his only family. Logan felt his weak body drifting to sleep against his will in the comforting aura of the red head cleaning the blood from his extremities.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feral Compulsion**

 _Chapter Three_

 _A/N: This story is similar to my other HP/Xmen where Magneto does not exist, he perished on the island after shooting Charles. Now Sabertooth is the prominent leader of the Brotherhood, and he looks like the Sabertooth from X-Men Origins: Wolverine._

 _Guest who keeps reviewing that this is a gay shitfic STOP READING THEN! It's THAT simple! Please review ideas you'd like to see. I'll try to fit them in. I am so sorry this took so long. I got a new full-time job and it took up a lot of my time. As I'm disabled but struggle to function when I was at full time. I'm now at 20 hours a week. And should have more time to write. I have a lot of plots running in my head. Please follow the golden rule, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Please review, it feeds my writing fuel. Thanks for all the follows. You guys blew me out of the water!  
_

* * *

Charles was just finishing teaching his Physics class when his longtime friend Hank arrived at his door. He'd known something had happened last night after dinner with the newest arrivals, yet he hadn't pried. Knowing Hank and Jean could take care of it themselves, both certified Doctors.

"Come in Hank. Take a seat!" He offered, as the last of his students left. "What can I do for you?"

"Thank you, Charles." The man said as he took a seat across from the Professor. "I think I've figured out what the markings mean, the ones one of the new mutants were keeping to track with," Hank said simply. "Last night was a supposed 15th day, yes?"

"Yes, it was," Charles said, his interest peaked.

"Last night, when we entered the room, the Alpha had removed his IV and his feeding tube. Not in a typical manner, either. There seemed to be no internal or external damage, other than the severe amount of blood. What I'm thinking though is what caused him to do such a thing when, up until now, he's been cooperative." Hank said.

"So, something happened last night, you're saying. Something that changed his opinion of accepting care." Charles said, seeing what Hank was saying.

"Before I explain my suspicion, what do you know about the mindset divergences of Alphas and Submissives?" Hank said seriously.

"Divergences?" Charles asked, surprised. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"This doesn't apply to me since I'm a beta, but alphas and submissives have almost another personality, if you will, in their mindscape," Hank explained. "It's the mental representation of their feral thoughts and actions."

"Is this like multiple personalities?" Charles asked.

"Not so extreme. Take the alpha upstairs, for example. The man and the feral in him have the same goals, same dreams in life and the same ideas on how to achieve them. The same belief system, even. What's not the same is how they go about it. I don't like comparing it this way, but it's like one is the mind of a human and the other the mind of an animal." Hank said with a grimace.

"Alright. What does this have to do with him ripping out all the tubing?" Charles asked in confusion.

"When we entered the room, it was filled with the scent of heat pheromones coming from the submissive. Which brought out the feral last night and suppressed the man. Although I believe both are too weak to do anything until at least the next time we encounter this issue." Hank explained.

"Is that normal with a submissive?" Charles asked, never having been in long contact with a feral other than Hank.

"Not always" Hank exclaimed. "And with the marking system they were using, my only guess is something they did at that facility to induce it. Jean's scans show he has a fully functioning uterus, so they end goal must have been to impregnate him."

"Let's be thankful they didn't know anything about nutrition related to pregnancy then," Charles said grimly as he stared behind Hank at something only he could see.

Hank could only hum in agreement. "The alpha seems to have a positive reaction to Jean, I must say. I think it would be a good idea if she were to continue not only his care but the submissive's as well."

"Why the sudden urge to fall back, Hank?" Charles asked.

"As much as I wish it would be better for me to help, I only think it would be detrimental. The alpha has already tried to show his stance with the submissive when I was left alone with them in the room for just a moment."

"Alright, I'll let her know." Charles conceded.

Ooooo

Logan found he was sleeping again, to his irritation, but this time he was brought out of it by the redhead setting two trays of food on stands he didn't hear anyone place. Sitting up he glanced at the one nearest him and caught a sniff of the soup, his mouth watering at the strong aromas. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. The "food" from the feeding tube is the only thing to enter his stomach in possibly at least 8 months.

He watched her walk around the bed and shake Harry awake. The kid having had his own feeding tube removed last night, as well as the IV. She walked back around and sat on the edge of the bed next to where Harry was now sitting. He waited until she'd set Harry up with his tray until he grabbed the tray next to him and started eating.

Grabbing the miniature loaf of bread, he tore off a chunk and dipped it in the soup, bringing it to his mouth in trepidation. Glancing towards the redhead to notice Harry doing the same. After he stuffed it in, he wasn't sure if he was remembering to breathe or even chew properly before he'd scarfed the whole piece of bread down and grabbed the bowl of sweet succulent potato soup and started sucking it down. He could hear Harry munching loudly as he set his bowl down on the tray and a purr released from his chest.

"I hope next time you two won't inhale your food," Red said with a smile, causing him to blush. Logan couldn't remember the last time anyone had made him blush. It had to have been years at least. "So, you guys must have names. I'm Jean."

Realization finally hit him that they were finally free from the metal room. Free of the pain the Dr.s inflicted upon them every time they failed to get Harry pregnant.

"'m Harry!" Harry said as he wiped his mouth with his arm. Jean not once faltering at the younger man's lack of manners. "He's Logan," Harry responded before Logan could, pointing his thumb at the older feral.

Jean once again had a smile on her face. "It's nice to properly meet you, Logan, and Harry. I hope you enjoy your time here. I'll be overseeing your health as you recover."

"Thank you," Logan said sincerely. Not knowing what he was thanking her for. The future of care, or past care. All of it was still fresh in his mind. From the side of him, he could see Harry nodding his head. He wasn't sure how they had found them, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feral Compulsion  
** _"Chapter Four"_

A week had passed since the duo had been introduced to Jean. They had stuck to their own room, conversing to themselves and eating meals with Jean. Logan found he could think clearly around the redhead, and Harry had informed Logan that he had pressure in his chest of excitement when she was due to visit. Logan had chalked that up to being stuffed in a room, even if the said room did have an en suite bathroom and enough room for them to roll on the floor.

Jean had said this morning that they could come out into the living room and watch movies with the students who were staying for the summer, but currently, both Logan and Harry were huddled on the bed facing each other. Logan with an arm around Harry's shoulder and a leg over the crook in his knees securing the younger feral closer to him for comfort. Logan had found out early into their captivity together that Harry craved any touch, but wouldn't willingly seek it out. One of the hotter nights he had somehow slept like this accidentally with Harry and found him snug up against him in the cutest position. If anyone heard him say that, he'd punch them.

Murmuring reassurances to Harry as the younger feral fought his anxiety of facing other people, Logan kept reminding his mate that he'd be with him the whole time. Knowing he had to wait for Harry to make his move and not force him, he held his breath as Harry worried his lip again. He'd been doing so for the last hour.

"What's a movie?" Harry asked suddenly, voicing one of the objects of his worry.

"It's like Television, but longer and the story is told in the entire movie. Not in bits like TV." Logan explained. Having gotten used to Harry asking what the most normal of things are.

"TV?!" Harry gasped. "That's American. How did I not know you're American. You sound normal to me."

Here Logan paused. Wondering how Harry, a person of similar American accent would question his nationality. Especially after having spent almost over two years together in a lab. Suddenly a thought came to him. "Harry, we're in America. . ." Unsure if Harry's healing would have slowed his aging as his own had he dared for a dangerous question after watching Harry's face pale at his statement. "How old were you when you were taken by The Labs?"

Logan was shocked instead of an answer, Harry shrugged his arm off his shoulder and turned away from him as he hugged his arms around his waist. A gesture Logan knew meant he was uncomfortable. "Harry it's gonna be okay. Talking about stuff doesn't always feel nice when you do it, but it helps." Logan said to the smaller boys back. Not daring to reach out for him, knowing the submissive had a determination in him a mile high. He always hated being on the receiving end of Harry's sharp Vibranium nails.

After waiting a few moments to give Harry time to respond, Logan turned on his back and stared out the open window at the head of their bed that brought in most of the light in their room. It was mid-day and he could hear a few people of various ages doing who knows what outside. He could also hear the sounds of splashing from a pool. He'd love to get Harry outside. First, he had to get him out of this room and the problem stemmed from him and however long he had been captive at the Labs. He understood that Harry was probably afraid of the number of people who were here. He just wished he could help him.

"I. . .don't-," Harry started, cutting his sentence short as he noticed he had stopped breathing in the middle of it. Admitting this to someone who actually cared seemed to be just as hard as trying not to throw up on his Aunt's pristine floor from having scarfed up bad food from the trash. He couldn't seem to make what he wanted to come out, actually come out.

"You don't what?" Logan asked in question.

"I don't know how old I am," Harry said slowly, still facing away from Logan. "You keep asking how long I was there, but I don't even know how old I was when my Uncle sold me to them."

"You're uncle sold you to The Lab's when you were a baby?!" Logan asked in shock. He himself knew he was over 200 years old. He had spent his childhood very sheltered until he accidentally killed his own father, who didn't have a healing factor, thinking the man who raised him and Victor was his father for years. After that incident, he had run away from his home town, but Victor had come with him. They had spent decades together, just the two of them.

"No, I was older than that." Harry deadpanned. "My cousin was just leaving his first year of school for the summer."

"Do you know the difference in age between you and your cousin, perhaps?" Logan asked, hoping they could pinpoint a starting point. He had heard the owner of this school, Professor Xavier, was a skilled Telepath. Omega, even. Logan was an Alpha, himself and used to love rubbing his brother's nose in the fact that he was a double Alpha while Victor was classed as a Beta. The older man having been overcome with a few physical feral changes to date. Logan would put his money on Harry being a Beta or Gamma. He had noticed since they had arrived at this mutant school that when they had shaved Harry's massively matted hair that Harry's ears were pointed at the top. His fingernails also always came to a dagger point. He'd kill for those threatening silver nails. His stupid slice and dice mechanism was internal. He knew, even with Harry's Vibranium nails being external, the kid still had the metal fuzed to his skeleton.

At one point Harry had informed Logan that they scientists at the lab were trying to recreate the genetically perfect Weapon X. Harry had found out through their stupid mouths, and their belief that they thought he was literally dumb when they talked in droves around him. Logan hadn't had that happen with him, sadly.

"Dudley and I are the same age, there is no difference." Logan heard Harry reply in a soft tone. He wasn't able to keep a rumbled growl from escaping from him when he thought of Harry being sold by a family member at the age of 6. Mutations don't even show until the person is in their teens. There was something extremely fishy about this.

Hearing the growl from the bigger man, Harry quickly squirmed his way into his side trying to comfort him. They really hadn't had anything but themselves for nearly 2 years, and they lived off body language and contact out of habit.

"I'm scared. . ." Harry said, peering up at Logan's whiskered filled face and untamed hair just in time to catch him also staring down at him. Emerald eyes met steel blue and Harry knew as long as he had Logan with him. He'd be able to do this.

"I got 'chya, Harry. I'm not going anywhere." Logan said in reassurance. Leaning down and placing his nose and mouth in Harry's hair he couldn't help but inhale the intoxicating aroma of the smaller male. He needed to know just now that everything was ok. Even he got scared sometimes too.

 **BREAK**

 **A.N. -** _I know it's been a while since I've updated my stories, but I've never been one to have a schedule for my updates. I'm planning on updated 2 Smallville / Xover stories soon, as well as Family. Feral Compulsion is getting the love right now though. If you don't have something nice to say don't say it at all. This is for entertainment. And Guest who keeps reviewing that this a gay shit fic obviously doesn't read it. ROFL!_

 _Love all you dearies who read, reviewed, and favorited this work. I was blown AWAY by the almost 300 favorites for just 3 chapters. Insane in the membrane! Keep me getting the love and this will keep being updated._

 _As always if you want to see something in the story, send me a PM or leave it in a review. Will consider every idea!_

 _-Sev5690_


End file.
